kon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Chyksie Zagzgr
Data Tipe: Humanoid (Manusia biasa, bukan undead!) thumb|Chyksie Headshot Nama: Chyksie Zagzgr Nick: Chyk, Mad Syringe Umur: Antara 30-40 Tinggi: 167cm Gender: Perempuan Academy: Liquidum Speciality: Supportive Medic, Buffed Tanker History Chyksie adalah seorang maniak obat-obatan dan bahan kimia yang tidak diketahui asal usul jelasnya. Dia datang ke Naltervil dengan tujuan awal iseng untuk mengacaukan sumber air dengan menaruh racun dan bahan kimia lain sehingga orang-orang yang terkontaminasi berminat membeli penawar yang dia buat. Hanya saja saat memasuki Liquidum yang memiliki banyak pengguna air, yang dia pikir akan menjadi sumber air utama kerajaan padahal berada jauh dari ibukota, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi anak baik.... Chyksie menemukan kalau di Liquidum ternyata banyak ramuan baru berbahan dasar air yang bisa dimanipulasi oleh para pengguna air di situ. Chyksie pun sekarang menaruh dirinya sendiri di divisi medis dan obat-obatan untuk mengurus berbagai macam persediaan obat dan bahan kimia di akademi... tetapi sebenarnya habis untuk dia konsumsi sendiri, menyebabkan Chyksie sering terkena berbagai masalah dengan orang-orang di akademi. Speciality and Abilities thumb|"Uthu is strong see? Strong and strongly enough to overstrength that dog wahahahahauha!" 1. Poison Eater - Chyksie sanggup menelan berbagai macam bahan kimia dan racun untuk dia konsumsi setelah mengkonsumsi berbagai macam obat. Dia tidak akan terefek oleh bahan kimia dan membutuhkan dosis super tinggi untuk dapat merasakan efeknya. 2. Chemical Disjunction - Chyksie sanggup meneliti dan memisahkan bahan obat atau racun dari sebuah benda. Sangat berguna untuk mengurangi penggunaan bahan dasar kimia dalam pembuatan obat dan mencabut racun dari tubuh orang lain. 3. Physical Buff - Chyksie memiliki beberapa doping favorit untuk melipatgandakan kemampuan fisik seseorang sampai tingkat yang sangat tinggi dan berbahaya. Bisa dipakai untuk dirinya sendiri dengan dosis tinggi. Efek samping yang ditimbulkan doping ini juga sangat berbahaya dan membutuhkan penawar tepat setelah pengunaannya. thumb|"Sc-Screw you all all of you! Fear the power of the powery powerful drugs! thumb|1. Underdose 2. Normal dose 3. Slight overdose 4. Extreme overdose Appearance and Personality Chyksie memiliki rambut ungu gelap dengan un-even twintails yang mana rambut kepang sebelah kirinya mencuat. Ini dikarenakan efek obat, entah ada apa di balik rambut sebelahnya itu. Saat underdose, kekurangan obat, rambutnya akan turun dan menjadi bergelombang. Semakin tinggi dosis yang dia konsumsi semakin keras rambutnya. Bola mata kirinya berwarna hijau dengan iris mata berwarna coklat-kekuning-kuningan dan selalu mengeluarkan bahan bahan kimia diakibatkan oleh zat kimia yang tertampung di situ dari dalam otak dan tubuhnya. Mulutnya seringkali mengeluarkan iler yang korosif dan dapat membuat gatal. Mengenakan tank-top warna biru dengan bagian kuning bermotif zigzag di bagian perut. Celana pendek warna merah dengan banyak jarum ditempelkan. Sabuk pinggang dengan kepala segi-enam yang ada gambar wajahnya. Perban di bagian leher, bahu, tangan, betis, kaki, perut untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang pernah terkena bahan kimia keras sebelum dia menjadi imun. Sepatu boots coklat setinggi lutut. Sebuah gesper di bahu kiri yang dipakai ketika menyuntikkan obat ke dirinya sendiri. Personalitasnya dapat berubah sesuai dosis obat yang dia konsumsi. Sifat normal utamanya adalah saat dia selalu tertawa dan berbicara dengan nada yang tidak jelas dan sering mengulang-ulang satu kata dalam setiap kalimatnya. Dia selalu ingin ambil untung dari setiap hal yang terjadi, terutama jika menyangkut ramuan spesial Liquidum buatan Alkazki. Terkadang menjadi autis dan tidak akan merespon tergantung obatnya. Suaranya serak dan sering tertawa cekikikan sendiri. Akan memakan obat atau bahan kimia apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Dia tidak bisa makan makanan normal dikarenakan lidahnya yang hanya bisa menahan rasa pahit. Kalau makan makanan asin, dia keasinan, manis kemanisan, dan sebagainya. Dia paling suka berbagi obat-obatan dalam tujuan promosi, tetapi seringkali berujung pada orang yang dia beri terkena overdosis dan efek samping obat yang berbahaya. Dia selalu punya penawarnya.... Dia paling tidak tahan dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan sihir, karena dia percaya kalau itu hanya ilusi tercipta dari reaksi kimia di alam. Dan pengguna sihir adalah orang-orang dengan kemampuan menyalurkan reaksi kimia di otak ke bagian tubuh dan mengeluarkannya sebagai "sihir" yang terlihat di dunia nyata. Hanya saja dia masih belum bisa membuktikannya.